Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs
is a Japanese film featuring a crossover within the Kamen Rider Series, as well as the Super Sentai series and Metal Heroes series. Synopsis Ghost Shocker are using monsters from different series and are trying to continue where Shocker left off. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs will be joining the fight to protect world peace. Plot Scenes The movie is split into scenes, one for each important part involving different kinds of events. *'Scene 1': Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Super-1 and Kamen Rider Nigou vs Grogen Kaijin - In 1987, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Super-1 and Kamen Rider Nigou defeats Grogen Kaijin and General Dark escapes from the battle. In present day, after Ghost Shocker is resurrected, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Super-1 and Kamen Rider Nigou meets Kamen Rider 5, Kamen Rider 6 and Kamen Rider New V3. *'Scene 2': Zangyack at the Zangyack Galleon - The Zangyack teamed up with Ghost Shocker in search of the Phantom Keys. *'Scene 3': Steve and Penny arrived at World of Black - *'Scene 4': The Attack on Zawame City - *'Scene 5': Emergency Meeting (緊・急・会・議 Kin・Kyū・Kai・Gi?) - *'Scene 6': Gokaigers gives the two Sengoku Drivers and Genesis Drivers to Ulysses Komio, Frank Morita, Gary Fukuyama and Marika Motolla - *'Scene 7': Dark Ghost Riders have arrived - *'Scene 8': Zangyack and Ghost Shocker found the Phantom Ranger Keys - *'Scene 9': The Super Heroes found the Rider Keys and Metal Hero Keys - *'Scene 10': Steve Wilson's Team arrived at Ghost Shocker's base - Steve Wilson and his team are gonna find something at Ghost Shocker's base. *'Scene 11': Steve's Plan - Steve has a plan to help the Japanese Super Heroes. *'Scene 12': Shiro's Proposal - Shiro is gonna ask Candace to marry him. *'Scene 13': Gary's Proposal - Gary is gonna ask Bailey to marry him. *'Scene 14': Dopants has Arrived - *'Scene 15': Kamen Rider Taisen - *'Scene 16': Heisei Riders vs. Showa Riders - *'Scene 17': Great Gathering of All Heroes - **ToQger/Armored Riders vs. Megahex, Inves and Shadow Line **Gokaiger/OOO, Birth and Birth Prototype vs. Zangyack, Yummy and Greeed **Kyoryuger/Wizard, Beast, Mages (Orange, Blue, Green, Red and Yellow) vs. Deboss Army and Phantoms **Shinkenger/Decade, DiEnd and Kivala vs. Dark Decade, Gedoshu **Maskman and Liveman/Black and Black RX vs. Gorgoms, General Jark and Shadow Moon **Dekaranger/Blade Riders vs. Undead and Alienizer **Goseiger/W, Accel, Skull and Gaia Memory Riders vs. Dopants, Warstar, Yuumajuu, Matrintis, Brajiras and Poison Scorpion Man **Go-Busters/Fourze, Meteor, Nadeshiko, Gavan, New Sharivan and New Shaider vs. Vaglass and Zodiarts **Ninningers/Drive, Mach, Chaser, Jun, Gen and Crosser vs. Kibaoni Army Corps, Roidmudes, Shocker Roidmude and Prime Roidmude **Abarangers/555 Riders vs. Orphnoch and Invasion Garden Evolian **Black and Black RX vs. Red Shadow Moon **Gekirangers/Den-O Riders vs. Imagin, Genjuken and Sea Fist Demon Rageku **Magirangers/Oni Riders vs. Makamou and Infershia **Boukengers/Zecter Riders vs. Worms, Gordom Civilization, Jaryuu Clan, Dark Shadow, Questers and Yaiba of Darkness **Go-Ongers and Go-On Wings/Kiva, Ixa, Proto-Ixa and Saga vs. Fangire and Gaiark **4 Amazon Riders vs. Llumu Qhimil and the Amazonz **Ghost Grateful Damashii, Deep Specter, Necrom, Zero Ghost, Zero Specter, Zero Necrom Dark Necrom P (Alia) and Dark Ghost (Edith) vs. Dark Ghost Riders and Gamma *'Scene 18': The Weddings of Shiro and Candace, Gary and Bailey and Goodbye Japanese Super Heroes - Characters Kamen Riders American Kamen Riders Japan Kamen Riders Showa Kamen Riders Heisei Kamen Riders Secondary Riders Tertiary Heisei Riders Extra Riders Other Riders And Introducing Super Sentai * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Neo-Jetman * * * *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger * * * * * * * * * * * *S.P.D. Fire Squad * * * * *Go-On Wings * * * * * * * * Space Sheriffs Allies *Deneb *Teddy *Naomi *Owner *Hina Izumi *Kiriko Shijima *Jun Honganji *Rinna Sawagami *Kyu Saijo *Genpachiro Otta *Akari Tsukimura *Onari Yamanouchi *Kanon Fukami *Sennin *Yurusen *Jabel *Tōbei Tachibana *Kazuya Taki *Navi *Takeshi Kuroki *Miho Nakamura *Toru Morishita *Cheeda Nick *Gorisaki Banana *Usada Lettuce *Psycholon * * * *Joe Ikeda *Xander Yuki *Lumiere Hemmer *Ronald Abraham Potter *Dr. Zen Schulz *Professor Joel Rogers *Andrew Stark *Senator Alvin Obama *Jamon Wilson *Carla Wilson *Mitch Wilson *Gene Wilson *Tucker Wilson *Burt Wilson *Tara Wilson *Eileen Wilson *Audrey Wilson *Phoebe Wilson *Admiral Carver Wilson *President Howard Lopez *General Walden Harper *Private Claire Ross *Captain Sabine Roberts *Agent Kanan Purtle *Cadet Carly Geller *Colonel Logan Fitzgerald *Major Coop Watterson *Lieutenant Roger Lune *Commandant Dougal Walker *Colonel Logan Fitzgerald *Major Coop Watterson *Lieutenant Roger Lune *Commandant Dougal Walker *Marshal Hugh Crane *Corporal Molly Wheeler *Mayor Kaine Grayson *Lieutenant Duke Duffy *Governor Wendy Masterson *Deputy Director Mordecai Witwicky *Supreme Nicole Wright *Commissioner Nate McGoon *Chief Claire Darby *Vice President Arthur Loud *Chancellor Ben Moko Other Metal Heroes Allies of Justice Others Villians *Ghost Shocker **The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker **General Dark **Colonel Sung **Ambassador Sorrow **Ghost Shocker Dopant **Ghost Shocker Greeed ** ** ** ** ** ** **Bilgenia **Darom **Baraom **Shadow Moon **General Jark **Monsters ***Scorpion Man ***Sabotegron ***Ghoster ***Zanjioh ***Shiomaneking ***Poison Lizard Man ***Jaguarman ***Girizames ***Hiruchameleon ***Ganikomol ***Isojinjaguar ***Cheetahkatatsumuri ***Arimammoth ***Turtle Bazooka ***Suddendath ***Garai ***Schwarian ***Ika-Jaguar Yummy ***Shocker Greeed **Soldiers ***Shocker Combatmen ***Destron Combatman ***Chaps ***Ghost Shocker Combatant *Megahex *Gamma ** ** *Dark Mind * Villains **Black Cross Army *** **Criminal Organization Crime ** ** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** *** *** *** ** ** ***Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein ***Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne ***Cleaning Minister Kireizky ***Pollution President Batcheed *** ** *** *** *** ** ***Great King Mons Drake of the Planet ***Dereputa of the Meteor ** ***Makuin of the Blob ***Kinggon of the Bigfoot ** ***Robogog of the 10-sai ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** ***Mangetsu Kibaoni ***Ariake no Kata ***Raizo Gabi ***Masakage Tsugomori ***Juza Yumihari * ** ** ** ** * **Demon King Psycho **Space Raider **Gamagon *Fushigi World Fuuma **Bitabita **Soldier Miraclers **Vario Zector * * Production Music Transcript For a full transcript, click here Form Changes and Collectibles Used Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore ***Grateful **Specter ***Specter, Accel ***Deep Specter **Necrom ***Necrom **Zero Ghost ***Zero **Zero Specter ***Zero **Zero Necrom ***Zero **Dark Ghost ***Dark, Joker - (Edith) ***Dark - (Argos) **Dark Specter ***Dark Specter **Dark Necrom R ***Dark Necrom R **Dark Necrom B ***Dark Necrom B **Dark Necrom G ***Dark Necrom G **Dark Necrom Y ***Dark Necrom Y **Dark Necrom P ***Dark Necrom P **Dark Necrom V ***Dark Necrom V **Dark Necrom S ***Dark Necrom S **Dark Necrom O ***Dark Necrom O *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii ***Grateful Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Accel Damashii ***Deep Specter Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii **Zero Ghost ***Zero Damashii **Zero Specter ***Zero Damashii **Zero Necrom ***Zero Damashii **Dark Ghost ***Dark Damashii, Joker Damashii - (Edith) ***Dark Damashii - (Argos) **Dark Specter ***Dark Specter Damashii **Dark Necrom R ***Dark Necrom R Damashii **Dark Necrom B ***Dark Necrom B Damashii **Dark Necrom G ***Dark Necrom G Damashii **Dark Necrom Y ***Dark Necrom Y Damashii **Dark Necrom P ***Dark Necrom P Damashii **Dark Necrom V ***Dark Necrom V Damashii **Dark Necrom S ***Dark Necrom S Damashii **Dark Necrom O ***Dark Necrom O Damashii Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *Kamen Rider Drive can use his Shift Cars to either transform into different Type forms or switch out his current Type's tire with a different one for a special ability. **Type Change - Shift Speed, Shift Tridoron *Type Changes **Type Speed, Type Tridoron *Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Chaser can use their Signal Bikes to either transform into different forms or change the Kourin Signal on his right shoulder to give him a special ability, the latter of which can also be applied with Drive's Shift Cars. **Form Change - Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat **Form Change - Signal Chaser *Form Changes **Mach, Deadheat Mach **Chaser Lockseeds *'Locks Used:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange ***Lemon **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana ***Peach **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou ***Cherry **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri ***Pomegranate **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri **Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin ***Matsubokkuri Energy **Kamen Rider Bravo ***Durian ***Dragonfruits **Kamen Rider Duke ***Lemon Energy **Kamen Rider Sigurd ***Cherry Energy **Kamen Rider Marika ***Peach Energy **Kamen Rider Knuckle ***Kurumi **Kamen Rider Kamuro ***Silver **Kamen Rider Fifteen ***Fifteen *'Arms Change:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange Arms ***Lemon Arms **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana Arms ***Peach Arms **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou Arms ***Cherry Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri Arms ***Pomegranate Arms **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin ***Matsubokkuri Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Bravo ***Durian Arms ***Dragonfruits Arms **Kamen Rider Duke ***Lemon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Sigurd ***Cherry Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Marika ***Peach Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Knuckle ***Kurumi Arms **Kamen Rider Kamuro ***Silver Arms **Kamen Rider Fifteen ***Fifteen Arms Rider Cards *'Rider Cards Used:' ** *'Form:' ** *Kamen Rider Diend ** Core Medals and Combos *'Core Medals Used:' **Head - Taka **Arms - Tora **Legs - Batta, Ghost Shocker *'Combo Used:' **Tatoba Gaia Memories *'Memory Used' **Kamen Rider W ***Soul: Cyclone ***Body: Joker **Other Kamen Riders ***Accel (Ryu Terui) ***Cyclone (Watcherman) ***Fang (Isamu Bito) ***Heat (Queen) ***Joker (Santa-chan) ***Luna (Aoi Katsuragi) ***Metal (Akiko Narumi) ***Skull (Sokichi Narumi) ***Trigger (Elizabeth) **'Half Changes' ***CycloneJoker Astroswitches *'Switches used:' **Kamen Rider Fourze *** **'States Used:' *** **Kamen Rider Meteor *** **'Forms:' *** **Kamen Rider Nadeshiko *** Wizard Rings *'Rings Used:' **Kamen Rider Wizard ***Transformation: ***Magic: **'Style Used' ***Flame Style **Kamen Rider Beast ***Transformation: ***Magic: **Kamen Rider Mages ***Transformation: ***Magic: Other Form Changes *J: Jumbo Formation *Kabuto: Masked Form, Rider Form *Den-O: Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing, Liner *Zeronos: Altair, Vega, Zero, Zero Vega Gokai Changes Gokai Changes are rarely used in this movie. *Gokai Red: ToQ 1gou, Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider Nigo, Kamen Rider V3, Riderman, Kamen Rider X, Kamen Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider Stronger, Skyrider, Kamen Rider Super-1, Kamen Rider ZX, Kamen Rider Black, Kamen Rider Black RX, Kamen Rider Shin, Kamen Rider ZO, Kamen Rider J, Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Ghost, Gavan, Sharivan, Shaider. Juspion, Spielban, Metalder, Jiraya, Jiban, Fire, SolBraver, Draft Redder, Janperson, Blue Swat, Blue Beet, B-Fighter Kabuto, Gavan Type-G, Red Buster, Kyoryu Red, AkaNinger, SyncRedder, Zubat, Neo-Jetman 1 *Gokai Blue: ToQ 2gou, Blue Buster, Kyoryu Blue, AoNinger, Draft Blues, Supaidāman, Neo-Jetman 2 *Gokai Yellow: ToQ 3gou, Yellow Buster, Kyoryu Black, KiNinger, Draft Keace, Skyzel, Neo-Jetman 3 *Gokai Green: ToQ 4gou, Beet Buster, Kyoryu Green, ShiroNinger, G-Stag, Kikaider, Neo-Jetman 4 *Gokai Pink: ToQ 5gou, Stag Buster, Kyoryu Pink, MomoNinger, Gun Gibson, Grounzel, Neo-Jetman 5 *Gokai Silver: ToQ 6gou, Kyoryu Gold, StarNinger, Violent Spirit Top Gunder, Platinum Mode, Birdman Gosei Cards Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Navy - Tobaspino *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon *Kyoryu Cyan - Ankydon *Kyoryu Grey - Bunpachy *Kyoryu Violet - Plezuon *Kyoryu Silver - Bragigas Transfer Changes Nin Shuriken *The Ninningers can use their Nin Shuriken to perform Shuriken Ninja Art Techniques, which includes transforming, summoning their Otomo Nin, and activating special abilities. **AkaNinger - AkaNinger Shuriken **AoNinger - AoNinger Shuriken **KiNinger - KiNinger Shuriken **ShiroNinger - ShiroNinger Shuriken **MomoNinger - MomoNinger Shuriken **StarNinger - StarNinger Shuriken **MidoNinger - MidoNinger Shuriken Zyuoh Cubes *Zyuoh Eagle - Cube Eagle *Zyuoh Shark - Cube Shark *Zyuoh Lion - Cube Lion *Zyuoh Elephant - Cube Elephant *Zyuoh Tiger - Cube Tiger *Zyuoh Gorilla - Cube Gorilla *Zyuoh The World, Zyuoh Rhinos, Zyuoh Crocodile and Zyuoh Wolf - Cube Rhinos, Cube Crocodile, Cube Wolf *Zyuoh Condor - Cube Condor *Zyuoh Bird - Cube Bird *Zyuoh Whale - Cube Whale *Non-Zyuohgers - *Combinations used: Mecha *GokaiOh *GoZyuJin *GoBuster-Oh *Buster Hercules *Kyoryuzin *Spino Dai-Oh *Plezu-Oh *Gigant Bragi-Oh *ToQ-Oh *Diesel-Oh *Build DaiOh *Shurikenjin *BisonKing *Wild Tousai Dodeka King Cast Kamen Rider Series cast * Steve Wilson: Ross Lynch * Commander Frank Hill: Robert Joy * Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns: Jonathan Sadowski * Penney Anderson: AJ Michalka * Anthony Dugald: Mitchell Hope * Donnie Baxter: Bradley Steven Perry * Blossom Baxter: Peyton R. List * Kelly Martin: Zendaya * Dez Rogers: Nicholas Hoult * Sam Parker: Sterling Knight * Natasha Polanski: Piper Curda * Polly Parker: Emily Osment * Marianne Adams: Bridget Mendler * Chloe Ross: Keke Palmer * Marla Ross: China Anne McClain * Terry Davenport: Blake Michael * Bruce Douglas: Moises Arias * Ace Justice: Corey Fogelmanis * Jamie Jameson: Tyler James Williams * Luke Larkin: Asa Butterfield * Lori Justice: Selena Gomez * Sara Foster: Rowan Blanchard * Dani McDougal: Karen Gillan * Jen McDougal: Jenna Coleman * Cleo McDougal: Sierra McCormick * Jessie Kane: Sabrina Carpenter * Jonsey Jones: Nicholas D'Agosto * Fabe Hugues: Billy Unger * Joe Ikeda: Jack Griffo * Xander Yuki: Ross Butler * Lumiere Hemmer: Spencer Boldman * Ronald Abraham Potter: Joey Bragg * Dr. Zen Schulz: Ben Savage * Professor Joel Rogers: David Tennant * Andrew Stark: Peter Capaldi * Senator Alvin Obama: Terry Crews * Jamon Wilson: Hal Sparks * Carla Wilson: Tia Mowry * Mitch Wilson: Tyrel Jackson Williams * Gene Wilson: Carlon Jeffery * Tucker Wilson: Karan Brar * Burt Wilson: Jaden Smith * Tara Wilson: Laura Marano * Eileen Wilson: Debby Ryan * Audrey Wilson: Bella Thorne * Phoebe Wilson: Taylor Spreitler * Admiral Carver Wilson: Neil Patrick Harris * President Howard Lopez: Chris Rock * General Walden Harper: Matthew Broderick * Private Claire Ross: Tamera Mowry * Captain Sabine Roberts: Cobie Smulders * Agent Kanan Purtle: David DeLuise * Cadet Carly Geller: Alyson Hannigan * Colonel Logan Fitzgerald: Will Smith * Major Coop Watterson: Dee Bradley Cooper * Lieutenant Roger Lune: Chris Pratt * Commandant Dougal Walker: Chris Evans * Marshal Hugh Crane: Tobey Maguire * Corporal Molly Wheeler: Anne Hathaway * Lieutenant Duke Duffy: Aaron Eckhart * Mayor Kaine Grayson: Justin Long * Governor Wendy Masterson: Jennifer Aniston * Deputy Director Mordecai Witwicky: Michael B. Jordan * Supreme Nicole Wright: Allison Janney * Commissioner Nate McGoon: Steven Yuen * Chief Claire Darby: Judy Greer * Vice President Arthur Loud: Seann William Scott * Chancellor Ben Moko: Brendan Fraser * Great Leader of Ghost Shocker: Will Ferrell (English), Tomokazu Seki (Japanese) * General Dark: Cam Gigandet * Colonel Sung: Chris Tallman * Ambassador Sorrow: Thomas Haden Church * Adolf Schmidt: Rob Riggle * Johann Zola: John C. Reilly * Lord Eragon: Eric Roberts * Madame Linda: January Jones * Yelena Bella: Amanda Seyfried * Craig Mann: Jeremy Kent Jackson * Kit Taylor: Stephen Lunsford * Sara: Camila Greenberg * Takeru Tenkuji: Shun Nishime * Akari Tsukimura: Hikaru Ohsawa * Onari Yamanouchi: Takayuki Yanagi * Makoto Fukami: Ryosuke Yamamoto * Sennin: Naoto Takenaka * Alain: Hayato Isomura * Alia: Reon Kadena * Shibuya Hachioji: Takuya Mizoguchi * Narita: Reo Kansyuji * Kanon Fukami: Mio Kudo * Adel: Akihiro Mayama * Igor: Hiroshi Yamamoto * Gyro: Seiji Takaiwa * Jabel, GekiChopper: Sotaro * Chikara Saionji: Yoshiyuki Morishita * Ryu Tenkuji, Yellow Lion: Kazuhiko Nishimura * Daigo Fukami: Ikki Sawamura * Argos: Ryo Kimura * Jered: Hiroyuki Yasoshima * Jebil: Hiroshi Tsunemichi * Shinnosuke Tomari: Ryoma Takeuchi * Kiriko Shijima: Rio Uchida * Chase: Taiko Katono * Gou Shijima: Yuu Inaba * Jun Honganji: Tsurutaro Kataoka * Rinna Sawagami: Rei Yoshii * Kyu Saijo: Kenta Hamano * Genpachiro Otta, Cheetahkatatsumuri: Taira Imata * Shingo Tachibana: Seiroku Nakazawa * Hajime Taga: Mitsuyoshi Tani * Reiko Nishihori: Haneyuri * Mitsuhide Nira: Kisuke Iida * Koichi Sakaki: Shunsuke Miura * Kouta Kazuraba: Gaku Sano * Kaito Kumon: Yutaka Kobayashi * Mitsuzane Kureshima: Mahiro Takasugi * Takatora Kureshima: Yuki Kubota * Hideyasu Jonouchi: Ryō Matsuda * Oren Pierre Alfonzo: Metal Yoshida * Zack: Gaku Matsuda * Peko: Saku Momose * Akira Kazuraba: Rika Izumi * Chucky: Kanon Tsuyama * Rica: MIINA * Rat: Ren Ozawa * Haruto Soma: Shunya Shiraishi * Shunpei Nara: Junki Tozuka * Rinko Daimon, Jey: Yuko Takayama * Hina Izumi: Riho Takada * Shotaro Hidari: Renn Kiriyama * Phillip: Masaski Suda * Sokichi Narumi: Koji Kikkawa * Elizabeth: Tomomi Kasai * Queen: Tomomi Itano * Aoi Katsuragi: Yukari Taki * Akiko Narumi: Hikaru Yamamoto * Isamu Bito: Kazuyoshi Ozawa * Santa-chan: Zennosuke Fukkin * Watcherman: Nasubi * Tsukasa Kadoya: Masahiro Inoue * Narutaki, Colonel Zol, Doktor G: Tatsuhito Okuda * Ryotaro Nogami: Takeru Satoh * Kotaro Nogami: Dori Sakurada * Yuto Sakurai: Yuichi Nakamura * Naomi: Rina Akiyama * Owner: Kenjirō Ishimaru * Sakuya Tachibana: Kousei Amano * Takumi Inui, Riderman: Kento Handa * Kotaro Minami: Tetsuo Kurata * Joe the Haze, Paradox Roidmude: Rikiya Koyama * Kyoichiro Kuroi: Mitsuhiro Oikawa * Haruka Mizusawa: Tomu Fujita * Jin Takayama, : Masashi Taniguchi * Jun Maehara: Hiroshi Asahina * Urga: Tsuyoshi Abe * Igura, : Nao Nagasawa * Buffal: Kozo Takeda Super Sentai Series cast * Yamato Kazakiri: Masaki Nakao * Sela: Miki Yanagi * Leo: Shouhei Nanba * Tusk: Tsurugi Watanabe * Amu: Haruka Tateishi * : * Bud: Kohei Murakami * : * : * : * : * : * : * Luna Kokonoe: Megumi Han * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Shizuka Nakamura * : * : * , : * , : * Takeshi Kuroki: Hideo Sakaki * Miho Nakamura: Fuuka Nishihira * Toru Morishita: Naoto Takahashi * : Space Sheriff Series cast * : * , : * , : * : * , Kamen Rider Birth Prototype: * : Metal Hero Series cast * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker cast * Benjamin Hanna: Ryan Lee * Julie Hanna: Dove Cameron * Thomas Hanna: Nick Robinson * Ken Hanna: Leo Howard * Frank Morita: Jordan Fisher * Hongo Motolla: Jean-Luc Bilodeau * Gary Fukuyama: Alberto Rosende * James Yuki: Harry Shum, Jr. * Marika Motolla: Chelsea Kane * Candace Trexler: Emma Roberts * Bailey Trexler: Mercedes Lambre * Ulysses Komio: Kim Soo-Hyun * Shiro Motolla: Austin North * Tōbei Tachibana: Rakkyo Ide * Kan, Kazuya Taki: Jirō Chiba * Booncho: Masanobu Takashima * Somnouk: Ryō Yamamoto * Archie Kent: Peyton Clark * Becky Kent: Amber Montana * Darwin Kent: Roshon Fegan * Athol Kent: Jake Short * Margaret Kent: Kira Kosarin Voice Cast * Great Leader of Ghost Shocker: WIll Ferrell (English), Tomokazu Seki (Japanese) * Yurusen: Aoi Yuki * Larry: Unshō Ishizuka * Rhino Zyuman: Pile Volcano Ota * Wolf Zyuman: Hidenori Takahashi * Crocodile Zyuman: Mitsuaki Kanuka * Cetus: Chō * Perle: Ririne Sasano * , Voice: * Kamen Rider Lupin: Yuji Ayabe * Kamen Rider Gold Drive: Masakazu Morita * Elder AkaNinger: Takashi Sasano * Whirlwind AkaNinger: Toshihiro Yashiba * Kamen Rider Black Baron: Ryusuke Nakamura * : * : * Kamen Rider Sorcerer: Takanori Jinnai * Kamen Rider Wiseman: Narushi Ikeda * Kamen Rider Dark Wizard: Hōchū Ōtsuka * : * , : * , : * : * : * Space Reider: Hirotaro Honda * Kamen Rider Fourze: Sota Fukushi * : Ryo Yoshizawa * : Yuuichi Nakamura * Cheeda Nick: Keiji Fujiwara * Gorisaki Banana: Tesshō Genda * Usada Lettuce: Tatsuhisa Suzuki * Psycholon: Nana Mizuki * Kamen Rider OOO: Shu Watanabe * Kamen Rider Poseidon: Kenji Hamada * : * : * : * : * : * Navi: Yukari Tamura * Kamen Rider Accel: Minehiro Kinomoto * : * Gosei Pink: Rika Satoh * Gosei Black: Kyousuke Hamao * Gosei Yellow: Mikiho Niwa * Gosei Blue: Kento Ono * Gosei Knight: Katsuyuki Konishi * Kamen Rider DiEnd: Kimito Totani * Shinken Red: Tori Matsuzaka * Shinken Blue: Hiroki Aiba * Shinken Pink: Rin Takanashi * Shinken Green: Shogo Suzuki * Shinken Gold: Keisuke Sohma * Princess Shinken Red: Runa Natsui * Kamen Rider Kiva: Koji Seto * Kamen Rider Ixa: Keisuke Kato * Kamen Rider Saga: Shouma Yamamoto * Kamen Rider Proto Ixa: * Go-On Red: Yasuhisa Furuhara * Go-On Blue: Shinwa Kataoka * Go-On Yellow: Rina Aizawa * Go-On Green: Hidenori Tokuyama * Go-On Black: Kenji Ebisawa * Go-On Gold, Kamen Rider KickHopper: Hidenori Tokuyama * Go-On Silver: Yumi Sugimoto * Momotaros: Toshihiko Seki * Urataros: Koji Yusa * Kintaros, Shadow Moon, Red Shadow Moon: Masaki Terasoma * Ryutaros, Garagaranda, Yamaarashiroid, Bitabita: Kenichi Suzumura * Sieg, Genesis Driver Equipment Voice, Megahex: Shin-ichiro Miki * Deneb, Signalman: Hōchū Ōtsuka * Teddy: Daisuke Ono * Negataros: Hikaru Midorikawa * Negataros Sigma: Takashi Nagayama * GekiRed: Hiroki Suzuki * GekiYellow: Mina Fukui * GekiBlue: Manpei Takagi * Kamen Rider Kabuto: Hiro Mizushima * Kamen Rider Gatack: Yuuki Sato * Kamen Rider Drake: Kazuki Kato * Kamen Rider TheBee: Anna Nagata * Kamen Rider Sasword: Yusuke Yamamoto * Kamen Rider PunchHopper: Hiroyuki Matsumoto * : * Bouken Black: Yasuka Saitoh * Bouken Blue: Masashi Mikami * Bouken Yellow: Chise Nakamura * : * AkaRed: Toru Furuya * Kamen Rider Hibiki: Shigeki Hosokawa * Kamen Rider Ibuki: Jouji Shibue * Kamen Rider Todoroki: Shingo Kawaguchi * Kamen Rider Zanki: Kenji Matsuda * Kamen Rider Danki: Makoto Ito * Kamen Rider Sabaki: Katsumi Shiono * Kamen Rider Eiki: Kazuya Nakai * Kamen Rider Amaki: Nana Akiyama * Kamen Rider Kyoki: Yuichi Nakamura * Kamen Rider Akatsuki: Kento Shibuya * Kamen Rider Shouki: Yoshifumi Oshikawa * Kamen Rider Gouki: Tomohisa Yuge * Kamen Rider Banki: Kanji Tsuda * Kamen Rider Toki: Kenzaburo Kikuchi * Kamen Rider Michibiki: Daijiro Kawaoka * MagiRed: Atsushi Hashimoto * MagiBlue: Asami Kai * MagiPink: Ayumi Beppu * MagiGreen: Yuki Ito * MagiShine: Yousuke Ichikawa * MagiMother: Azusa Watanabe * Wolzard Fire: Tsutomu Isobe * Kamen Rider Blade: Takayuki Tsubaki * Kamen Rider Chalice: Ryoji Morimoto * Kamen Rider Leangle: Takahiro Hōjō * : * DekaBlue: Tsuyoshi Hayashi * DekaGreen: Yousuke Itou * : * DekaBreak: Tomokazu Yoshida * DekaSwan: Mako Ishino * AbaRed: Koichiro Nishi * AbareBlue: Shou Tomita * : * HurricaneYellow: Kohei Yamamoto * KabutoRaiger: Yujiro Shirakawa * KuwagaRaiger: Nobuo Kyo * Shurikenger: Taiki Matsuno * Kamen Rider Agito: Toshiki Kashu * Kamen Rider G3: Jun Kaname * Kamen Rider Gills: Yūsuke Tomoi * Kamen Rider G3‑X: Tōko Fujita * Kamen Rider G3 Mild: Akiyoshi Shibata * Another Agito: Yoshikazu Kotani * V1: Jun Yamasaki * GaoRed: Noboru Kaneko * TimeYellow: Shuhei Izumi * GoRed: Ryuichiro Nishioka * GoGreen: Atsushi Harada * GoPink: Kayoko Shibata * GingaRed: Kazuki Maehara * MegaRed: Hayato Oshiba * MegaBlue: Masaya Matsukaze * Red Racer, Shocker Buruburu: Yūji Kishi * Blue Racer: Yoshihiro Masujima * OhRed: Masaru Shishido * , : * : * NinjaBlue: Hiroshi Tsuchida * NinjaYellow: Shu Kawai * NinjaBlack: Kane Kosugi * Ninjaman: Kazuki Yao * : * ShishiRanger: Tatsuya Nomi * TenmaRanger: Ei Hamura * KirinRanger: Keisuke Tsuchiya * HououRanger: Natsuki Takahashi * KibaRanger: Wataru Abe * TyrannoRanger, Kamen Rider J: Yūta Mochizuki * MammothRanger: Seiju Umon * TriceraRanger: Hideki Fujiwara * TigerRanger: Takumi Hashimoto * PteraRanger: Reiko Chiba * Black Condor: Toshihide Wakamatsu * FiveRed: Toshiya Fuji * FiveBlue: Kei Sindachiya * FiveYellow: Ryo Narushima * Red Turbo: Kenta Satou * Red Falcon: Daisuke Shima * Red Mask: Ryousuke Kaizu * Blue Mask: Issei Hirota * Green Flash: Kihachirō Uemura * ChangeGriffon: Kazuoki Takahashi * : * Dyna Pink: Sayoko Hagiwara * Google Black, Dyna Black: Jyunichi Haruta * VulEagle: Takayuki Godai * Battle Kenya, Denji Blue, Gavan: Kenji Ohba * Akarenger: Naoya Makoto * Kamen Rider 1: Hiroshi Fujioka * Kamen Rider 2, Grounzel: Takeshi Sasaki * Kamen Rider V3, Aorenger, Big One, Zubat: Hiroshi Miyauchi * Kamen Rider X: Ryo Hayami * Kamen Rider ZX: Shun Sugata * Kamen Rider Amazon: Toru Okazaki * Kamen Rider Stronger, Ikadevil, Girizames, Poison Lizard Man, Shiomaneking, Ganikomol, Turtle Bazooka, Marshal Machine, KomaThunder, Arimammoth, Gokaiger Equipment: Tomokazu Seki * Kamen Rider Shin: Shin Ishikawa * Battle Cossack, Kikaider, Inazuman: Daisuke Ban * Skyrider: Hiroaki Murakami * Sabotegron, Zanjioh, Llumu Qhimil, General Shadow, General Jark, Doras: Hideo Ishikawa * Kamen Rider Super-1: Shunsuke Takasugi * , Tiger-Roid, Schwarian: Tetsu Inada * Kamen Rider Kuuga: Naoki Imamura * Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Ryuga: Takamasa Suga * Kamen Rider Knight: Satoshi Matsuda * Kamen Rider Zolda: Ryohei Odai * Kamen Rider Raia: Hassei Takano * Kamen Rider Tiger: Jun Takatsuki * Kamen Rider Odin: Kenzaburo Kikuchi * Kamen Rider Femme: Natsuki Katō * Riotrooper: Mitsuru Karahashi * Kamen Rider ZO: Kou Domon * GingaRed: Kazuki Maehara * Jaguarman, Shocker Soldiers: Yuuki Anai * Kamen Rider 4, Kamen Rider Eternal: Mitsuru Matsuoka * Kamen Rider 5: Gackt * Kamen Rider 6: Atsushi Arai * Kamen Rider New V3: Jun Takatsuki * Shocker Soldiers: Kazuki Komine * Hiruchameleon: Ryokan Koyanagi * Demon King Psycho, King Dark, Dark Mind: Shōzō Iizuka * Past Sentai Warriors (Voice): Tomokazu Seki, Takeshi Kusao, Hiromi Takeuchi, Akiko Nakagawa, Taketoshi Kawano, Kunihiro Kawamoto * Drag Visor Voice: Tsuyoshi Koyama * Faiz Driver Equipment Voice: Takehiko Kano * Voice: * Zecter Voice: Surage Gajria * Decadriver Voice: Mark Okita * Gaia Memory Voice: Fumihiko Tachiki * O Scanner Voice: Akira Kushida * Sengoku Driver Equipment Voice: Seiji Hiratoko * Ghost Driver, Eyecon Driver G: m.c.A·T * Mega Ulorder, Proto Mega Ulorder: Peter von Gomm * Doctor Ulshade, : * Voice: Kappei Yamaguchi * Voice: Suit Actors * Kamen Rider USA 1: * Kamen Rider USA 2: * Kamen Rider USA V3: * Kamen Rider Ghost: Seiji Takaiwa * Kamen Rider Specter: Jun Watanabe * Kamen Rider Necrom: Eitoku * Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P: Satoshi Fujita * Kamen Rider Zero Specter: Yugo Fujii * Kamen Rider Dark Ghost: Yasuhiko Imai * Kamen Rider 1: * Kamen Rider 2: * Kamen Rider V3: Crew Trivia Notes Gallery 21165259 p0 master1200.jpg|Gokai Red is holding a Kamen Rider Ryuki Key 58916464 p0 master1200.jpg|Gokai Red is holding a Zyuoh Eagle Key 59081509 p0 master1200.jpg|Zyuoh Gorilla, Zyuoh Eagle and Zyuoh Whale Utkdi.jpg|Kyodain brothers and Space Ironmen Kyodain Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze Movie Taisen Ultimatum-0003 Akumaizer 3.jpg|Akumaizer Basco gokaiteki by andr uril-d6s4yub.jpg|Basco ta Jolokia/GokaiTeki Gokai fortune street by conlimic000-d4kvpq0.png|Gokai Fortune Janperson, Jiraiya, Jiban, DraftRedder, BlueBeet & B-Fighter Kabuto.png|Janperson, Jiraiya, Jiban, DraftRedder, BlueBeet & B-Fighter Kabuto B1C7B2E8B2BECCCCA5E9A5A4A5C0A1BCA5D5A5A1A1BCA5B9A5C8.jpg|Kamen Rider 6 and Kamen Rider 5 Kamen rider nega zeronos by existphase-d3j1gxq.png|Kamen Rider Nega Zeronos 10119006557.jpg|Kamen Rider Nega New Den-O Kamen-Rider-Dark-Decade.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Deacde DCDandDEDInRecolorRoom..jpg|Kamen Rider Green Diend and Kamen Rider Cyan Decade 13590380 1304524616241701 3217522841886746886 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Necroms Ulorder sentai necromranger by 99trev-da8x34b.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Necrom S New kamen rider taiga by kamenrider004-d4f17ko.png|Kamen Rider New Axe Kyoryu-navy.png|Kyoryu Navy Zyuohbird by greencosmos80-daa7jpf.jpg|Zyuoh Bird with his mecha, Cube Bird, and his auxiliary mecha, Cube Tori Merchant dopant by kamenriderpegasus-d938hhp.jpg|Merchant Dopant Sergal dopant by kamenriderpegasus-d938hd0.jpg|Sergal Dopant Mantis dopant by kamenriderpegasus-d93j881.jpg|Mantis Dopant Fury dopant by guncannon109-d6h630z.jpg|Fury Dopant Crave dopant by guncannon109-d7u1flf.jpg|Crave Dopant Black Cross Org.jpg|Black Cross Org 81DJsVREsdL. SL1500 .jpg|Ohre Puncher Super Megaforce Zeo Racer Zord 03.jpg|Ohre GokaiOh Vlcsnap-2011-03-06-16h25m33s88.jpg|Gokai Yellow is holding the Ranger Keys Vlcsnap-2011-03-06-16h25m45s216.jpg|Gokai Yellow is holding a Big One Key Vlcsnap-2011-03-06-16h26m25s99.jpg|Gokai Yellow is holding a Battle Kenya Key StagBuster.png|Gokai Pink as Stag Buster Dino charge black ranger female by dishdude87-d9h08a0.png|Gokai Yellow as Kyoryu Black Ninnin-yellowf.png|Gokai Yellow as KiNinger Ninnin-whitem.png|Gokai Green as ShiroNinger DSZ Gokai Change Go-Busters.png|Gokaigers as Go-Busters DSZ Gokai Change Kyoryuger.png|Gokaigers as Kyoryugers DSZ Gokai Change ToQger.png|Gokaigers as ToQgers DSZ Gokai Change Ninninger.png|Gokaigers as Ninninger Zoldasurvivetz2.jpg|Kamen Rider Zolda Survive Kamen rider leangle jack form by 99trev-da0bo1d.jpg|Kamen Rider Leangle Jack Form Kamen Rider Chalice Jack Form by FlamedramonX20.jpg|Kamen Rider Chalice Jack Form Kr thebee hyper form by yuusukeonodera-d5ykpox.gif|Kamen Rider Hyper TheBee Kamen rider hyper drake by mastvid.jpg|Kamen Rider Hyper Drake Kr sasword hyper form by yuusukeonodera-d5y4e1r.gif|Kamen Rider Hyper Sasword Kr hyper kick hopper by mastvid.jpg|Kamen Rider Hyper Kick Hopper Chibi rider sprite den o vega form by malunis-d5yenj5.png|Kamen Rider Den-O Vega Form 12092509041611841310359006.jpg|Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Vega Form CVOhomSVAAAceU2.jpg|Kamen Rider New Den-O Liner Form 48739810 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider New Den-O New Super Climax Form The power of the artifacts by yuuyatails-d846dm2.jpg|Kamen Rider Kivala MeSyTryKi Empress Form Diend complete form 2 5 by mastvid-d5rr21g.jpg|Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form with Kamen Rider Exceed Gills, Kamen Rider Knight Survive, Kamen Rider Chalice Wild, Kamen Rider Gatack Hyper, Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form, Kamen Rider Rising Ixa, Kamen Rider Accel Booster and Kamen Rider Meteor Storm 1 by tuanenam-d6np9y8.jpg|Kamen Rider Accel Trialbooster Kamen rider birth and proto birth ooo form by 99trev-da0bo9c.jpg|Kamen Rider Birth and Birth Prototype OOO Form Kamen rider meteor flare by tuanenam-d6mv0b7.jpg|Kamen Rider Meteor Flare The power of fourze fusion by yuuyatails-d79ddr7.jpg|Kamen Rider Nadeshiko Fourze Fusion States 1 by tuanenam-d6nhpqg.jpg|Kamen Rider Beast Chimera Kamen rider mage spell form by 99trev-da0fnd6.png|Kamen Rider Mage Spell Mmd ryugen and zangetsu jimba forms by zeltrax987-d9xni00.png|Kamen Rider Zangetsu Jimber Melon Arms and Kamen Rider Ryugen Jimber Dragon Fruit Arms Tumblr nm4fihHGvy1sih9h2o1 1280.jpg|Kamen Rider Bravo Starfruit Arms Kamen rider bravo faiz arms by teiouja-d7ovptr.png|Kamen Rider Bravo Faiz Arms 1 by tuanenam-d93pm4p.png|Kamen Rider Mach Mach Macher 1 by tuanenam-d93pmgl.png|Kamen Rider Chaser Shinagami 1 by tuanenam-d9ib6ht.png|Kamen Rider Specter Accel Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9ib7lg.png|Kamen Rider Specter Baron Damashii 1 by tuanenam-d9lnhet.png|Kamen Rider Necrom Ryugen Damashii 1 by tuanenam-daii0m5.png|Kamen Rider Dark Ghost Joker Damashii 1 by tuanenam-daii1s7.png|Kamen Rider Dark Ghost Zangetsu Damashii Showa rider 45.jpg|Kamen Rider Ghost Showa Rider 45 Damashii Kamen rider specter niji rider damashii by werewolf90x-da1wtl8.jpg|Kamen Rider Specter Niji Rider Damashii Kamen rider necrom dai san rider damashii by werewolf90x-da4dx4f.jpg|Kamen Rider Necrom Dai San Rider Damashii 12092509041711841310359008.jpg|Super DenKamen Sword Attackride twin blade card by legosentaidude-d7rennk.png|Attack Ride: Twin Blade Final attack ride accel by zeltrax987.png|Final Attack Ride: Accel 17618848 p0 master1200.jpg|Final Attack Ride: Gekijoban Final attack ride heisei rider by blazing the hedgehog.png|Final Attack Ride: Heisei Riders Diendffr.jpg|Final Form Ride: Diend Driver SergalMemory.png|Sergal Dopant Memory MantisMemory.png|Mantis Dopant Memory Request fan lock starfruit lockseed redux by cometcomics-d7a0qhb.png|Starfruit Lockseed COJMEmXUEAALgS9.jpg|Cherry Lockseed CNqMb5WUwAAPuFw.jpg|Peach Lockseed Request fan lock pomegranate lockseed by cometcomics-d7c1eqa.png|Pomegranate Lockseed Request fan lock dragonfruit lockseed by cometcomics-d7a3vbp.png|Dragonfruit Lockseed Musou arrow by kamenriderpegasus-d986w39.jpg|Musou Arrow Faiz musou edge by dejigennai-d72p3rd.png|Faiz Musou Edge 54826558 p0 master1200.jpg|Baron Eyecon 54821366 p0 master1200.jpg|Ryugen Eyecon 54828474 p0 master1200.jpg|Zangetsu Eyecon Trial gokai fortune street ranger key by zeltrax987-d4kw2vm.png|Gokai Fortune Key Gobuster Ranger Keys.jpg|Go-Busters Keys KyoryugerKeysNEW-002.jpg|Kyoryuger Keys ToQger-Ranger-Key-Set-Rainbow-Edition-018.png|ToQger Keys Ninninger keys by rangeranime-d8rdvbs.png|Ninninger Keys 12677289 586147541532537 1606340654 n.jpg|Zyuohger Keys Zyuoh the world ranger key by rangeranime-da3qkh9.png|Zyuoh The World Key Phantom ranger keys v2 by mormon toa-d8w6aqt.png|Silver Phantom Ranger Key and Black Phantom Ranger Key 450879.png|Platinum Anchor Key 625830.png|Zubat Key 353124.png|Supaidāman Key 648452.png|Skyzel Key 194f35c4f84fcc15142fdb2de22674f5.jpg|Kikaider Key 648457.png|Grounzel Key 447622.png|Kamen Rider Ichigo Key 447623.png|Kamen Rider Nigo Key 447627.png|Kamen Rider V3 Key 447631.png|Riderman Key 447660.png|Kamen Rider X Key 447897.png|Kamen Rider Amazon Key 447900.png|Kamen Rider Stronger Key 447901.png|Skyrider Key 447904.png|Kamen Rider Super-1 Key 450032.png|Kamen Rider ZX Key 450035.png|Kamen Rider Black Key 450064.png|Kamen Rider Black RX Key 440938.png|Kamen Rider Shin Key 450090.png|Kamen Rider ZO Key 450149.png|Kamen Rider J Key 9082710549078aa505aede67e0293c19.jpg|Rider Keys (Kuuga-Decade) Tumblr m50wamgR6q1rv4cbfo2 250.jpg|Rider Keys (W) Tumblr mc8166MaYM1rz67s6o1 500.jpg|Rider Keys (OOO, Fourze and Wizard) Trial neo kamen rider gaim ranger key by zeltrax987-d6pd742.png|Rider Key (Gaim) Ranger keys kamen rider drive by axusho-d8j4ehg.jpg|Rider Key (Drive) Ranger keys kamen rider ghost by axusho-d91piuh.jpg|Rider Key (Ghost) Ranger-Key-Set-Metal-Hero-Edition-077.jpg|Metal Hero Keys Gobuster Ranger Keys.jpg|Go-Busters Keys KyoryugerKeysNEW-002.jpg|Kyoryuger Keys ToQger-Ranger-Key-Set-Rainbow-Edition-018.png|ToQger Keys Ninninger keys by rangeranime-d8rdvbs.png|Ninninger Keys 776349.png|SyncRedder Key 776331.png|Draft Blues Key 776338.png|Draft Keace Key 441204.png|G-Stag Key 777479.png|Gun Gibson Key 460232.png|Violent Spirit Top Gunder Key 541168.png|Neo-Jetman 1 Ranger Key 541172.png|Neo-Jetman 2 Ranger Key 541177.png|Neo-Jetman 3 Ranger Key 541184.png|Neo-Jetman 4 Ranger Key 541190.png|Neo-Jetman 5 Ranger Key 541931.png|Birdman Ranger Key 649288.png|Battle Fever Robo Key 652102.png|DaiDenzin Key Trial neo gao kentaurus megazord key by zeltrax987-d5xblt4.png|GaoKentaurus Key Trial secondary main megazords zord key set by zeltrax987-d4ixwwt.png|Kakure Daishogun Key, OhBlocker Key, VRV Robo Key, Mega Voyager Key, Victory Mars Key, Time Robo Beta Key, GaoMuscle Key, DekaWing Robo Key, MagiLegend Key, DaiVoyager Key, GekiFire Key and Gosei Ultimate Key Category:Crossovers Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Super Hero Taisen Series